The Aftermath of the War
by ryannhall
Summary: It has only been two days since Firelord Ozai's downfall. However, when Avatar Roku visits, Aang discovers that all his problems may not yet be over. Please R
1. The Issue Standing

The Aftermath of the War

Chapter One : The Issue Standing

"Aang…"

Aang stirred in his bed, but did not wake up.

"Aang!"

Aang slowly opened his eyes, letting them adjust to the darkness. He looked towards the door, where he heard his name being called from. Aang shifted to a sitting position on his bed, then stood up. Sokka was still sound asleep, and the voice didn't sound like Katara's or Toph's, who were asleep in the next room over. Aang walked towards the door and creaked it open.

"Roku!" Aang shouted.

"Aang, come with me, I need to inform you of a situation that must be taken care of immediately."

Aang followed Avatar Roku to an empty room in the West Wing of the palace (Zuko's palace, in which they were staying).

"Aang, the Avatars before you are amazed and proud of what you did. You spared Ozai's life, yet bended the very fire inside of him. This is only the fourth time that an Avatar has done this, and the first time that it has been performed by a child Avatar because it is so dangerous. Ozai could have easily overpowered you, and taken your bending, but he was unprepared which gave you an advantage. However, you still hold his bending. When you took it away, you bundled it inside of you… and you can't keep it there. You must get rid of it."

"But Avatar Roku… how am I supposed to get rid of it? And why do I have to?"

"Aang… if you don't get rid of Ozai's fire bending, then you will die. Your body won't be able to handle the power of the world's most powerful fire bender, and the bending of the Avatar in one. You must rid of Ozai's fire immediately!"

Roku vanished. Aang stood in disbelief. How was he supposed to get rid of Ozai's fire, and how long did he have to do it? Aang sat down and began to focus.

"Avatar Roku, please come back. I need more answers!"

Aang sat for hours, but he could not reach any of the previous Avatars. Something was wrong with him, and he knew that he had to get rid of Ozai's bending soon. He began to feel dizzy, and then his eyes shut.

Darkness.


	2. Awaken

Chapter 2 : Awaken

The eyes of the young Avatar began to open. Aang felt soft hands stroking his face.

"Katara?" Aang asked.

"Yes Aang, it's me. Take is easy though."

Sokka, who was sitting on the ground next to the bed Aang was laid on, stood up and looked at Aang.

"Well? What happened?"

Katara slapped Sokka on the shoulder.

"Shut up! Let him rest. He'll tell us later when he feels up to it."

Aang pulled the sheets from over him and began to stand up.

"Aang…" Katara had a deeply worried expression on her face.

"No, it's ok Katara. I have to get up. I have something I have to do."

"Aang, just three hours ago several guards found you. They took you to the medic and when I arrived the medic said that you had passed out from fatigue…are you sure you can't just rest alittle longer?"

"I can't. Katara, please leave. I need to talk to Sokka. And please send for Uncle Iroh as well. Hurry, I think he is about to leave for Ba Sing Se!" Aang flinched as he felt deep pain in his chest.

"Ok Aang… but please take it easy."

Katara left the room and only Aang and Sokka remained.

"So…what's up?" Sokka still stood next the bed as Aang walked over to the door to make sure no one was listening.

"Sokka… what if…"

Sokka nervously awaited what Aang had to say.

"What if…if you become the first Water Tribe member to firebend?"


	3. Unwillingness

Chapter 3 : Unwillingness

"I don't understand?"

Sokka looked at Aang like he was crazy.

"Maybe Katara was right… maybe you should lay back down…"

"I'll explain when Uncle Iroh get's here."

A few minutes passed until Uncle Iroh knocked on the door. Aang opened it, and welcomed the old man inside.

It took another several minutes, but Aang fully explained to the both of them what had happened the night before.

"Aang, in all my years I have never heard of an Avatar bending someone's bending. You shocked the whole world when you did what you did. However, I am speechless and don't know what to tell you. I suppose it is YOU who has to find a way to rid of Ozai's bending, because I'm not sure that there is a soul alive that can tell you how. My best advice is to pick someone trustworthy of Ozai's power and find a way to give it to them." Iroh said.

Aang then proceeded to explain that he had asked Sokka to take the bending several minutes before Iroh got there.

Iroh and Aang shot a glance in Sokka's direction.

"No." Sokka said blunty. "I can't and won't do it. I am happy with boomerang, and though I admire bending, I cannot accept fire bending to be a part of me."

"Wait…Sokka, can Aang I have some privacy?"

Sokka nodded, still not fully aware of what was going on since he hadn't had breakfast yet. He stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Iroh stood in thought for a moment.

"Aang, what if we gave a visit to the Masters?"

"You mean…at the Sun Warriors temple?" Aang asked.

"Yes. The Dragons might have an answer for you."


End file.
